


Marked

by discolophon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marking, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discolophon/pseuds/discolophon
Summary: Cas and Jimmy have always found it both fortunate and frustrating that they’re identical twins.





	

Cas and Jimmy have always found it both fortunate and frustrating that they’re identical twins. Fortunate because they wear each other effortlessly: anyone looking at Jimmy sees Cas, and anyone looking at Cas sees Jimmy. If other people don’t know exactly what that means to the twins, well, Jimmy and Cas get a private little thrill anyway.

But that effortlessness, that privacy, can also be frustrating: sometimes they want to have to try to stake their claims. When they do--when they trade clothes, or choose shirts that don’t hide the mouth-shaped bruises they leave on each others’ skin--they want the people who notice to know what it is they’re seeing. Sometimes Cas and Jimmy want their obvious togetherness to be unmistakable for something innocent.

Dean, though. Dean couldn’t look less like a Novak if he tried.

The twins come on his skin--groin, belly, chest, face, back, ass, anywhere, everywhere--just to see themselves there, painted all over him. They fuck Dean’s hungry mouth, his tight ass, to put themselves deep inside him. They suck and nip at Dean’s throat, his jaw, his shoulders, and revel in knowing that anyone who sees the bruises will know a Novak put them there.

For his part, Dean fills them too, or marks them. Or crowds them all into the shower and washes the twins’ hair with his own shampoo, scrubs them both down with his own soap. Gives them his own aftershave over the sink. The scents are all subtly different on them--a little spicier on Jimmy, a little woodsier on Cas--but they smell like Dean, and he loves it. They all do.

(Before the shower, Dean stands with his back braced against the wall and the twins on their knees before him, their plush lips fuck-swollen and slack, their faces upturned and eager. “You want to wear me?” he growls, jerking himself faster, harder, his cock flushed and dripping. “Fuckin’ _wear me_.”)


End file.
